¿Te quedaras ahí?
by KEangelyy
Summary: [CRACK] /MuraSaku/ Tuve mi oportunidad y la dejé ir... -Mucho gusto, SakuChin...- -Igualmente, MurasakibaraSan-..


/OOC/

/Pareja Crack/

_Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenecen... Son y seran de Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

¡Espero les guste!

...

 _¿Te quedarás ahí? ... ¿No puedes solucionarlo? .. Correcto.. Quédate._

...

 **Yo no crei que las cosas salieran de esta manera. Sin embargo, no soy el único que se arrepiente de sus decisiones, ¿verdad?..**

...

-MuroChin..- Al escuchar mi típico nombre de los labios de mi gran amigo Atsushi, yo solo apartó mi mirada de esos ojos lilas, que desesperadamente, piden una respuesta.. _Yo no quiero lastimarte, Yo..Yo.._ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos que me apretaban en un abrazo.

-Atsushi..- Se me es tan difícil pronunciar tu nombre.

-Entiendo..- Sus brazos me sueltan segundos después.. -Vamos, MuroChin .. La dulceria está a la vuelta- Da media vuelta, saca de su bolsillo un chocolate.. -Ya no tengo dulces.. Ne_-

-Lo siento- _No sabes cuánto me duele no poder corresponder tus sentimientos .._

Te detienes de inmediato, al escuchar mi voz.. Levantas tu cabeza al cielo, le das un mordisco al chocolate..

-No es tu culpa..- Cambias tu mirada del cielo a mi .. -Vamos por dulces...-

...

-El amigo de MineChin es lindo-

Nos topamos con Momoi y sus dos acompañantes en el cine...

-¿Eh?- Mire a mi amigo Atsushi por su comentario ..

-¡Hola!- Su cabello rosa se mecía al correr hacia nosotros.. -Woow.. Me alegro encontrarlos aquí, chicos- a Atsushi no le molesto el efusivo abrazo de la pelirosa .. -¡DaiChan, RyouChan!-

-Te traje al cine.. ¿Que más quieres?- Aomine tenía una cara de pocos amigos al pararse al lado de Momoi.. -Hola, grandote- Un leve saludo de cabeza ..

-MineChin..- Veo que miras con insistencia al muchacho castaño, el otro acompañante..

¿Por que la sonrisa de Momoi me da miedo?

Toma de los hombros al castaño.. -El es Sakurai Ryou..- Le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura.. -RyouChan, ¿Ya conocías a MuraChan, verdad?-

-Yo... Murasakibara Atsushi, fue un integrante de la Generación de los Milagros.. Lo siento..-

Momoi solo afirma con la cabeza ..

-Mucho gusto, SakuChin-

 _¿Por que me molesta que Atsushi acaricie el cabello de ese chico?_

...

-¿Cree que le gusten a MurasakibaraSan?-

Una risa leve recibe de respuesta de parte de la pelirosa..

-¡Por supuesto ! No solo le gustarán.. ¡Le E-N-C-A-N-T-A-R-A-N tus caramelos caseros!-

-Dame uno- Aomine no pierde el tiempo para robar un caramelo ..

-¡No son para tí, DaiChan!-

Satsuki comenzó a perseguir a Aomine por todo el gimnasio.. Dejando atrás a un nervioso castaño..

En un parque de diversiones dos jóvenes disfrutaban de las atracciones y de la variedad de alimentos disponibles.

-SakuChin, me gusta- El helado de fresa termino en el suelo al escuchar tal confesión .. El castaño baja la mirada al helado en el suelo con vergüenza... Con nerviosismo, levanta su cabeza con la intensión de mirarlo a los ojos..

-MurasakibaraSan.. No entiendo.. Yo..-

-Me gustas, SakuChin- Toma suavemente el mentón del pequeño castaño.. Se agacha lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con delicadeza .. Solo fue un segundo, pero para Sakurai fue hermoso .. -SakuChin lo entiende ahora-

-Lo siento.. ¡Usted también me gusta, MurasakibaraSan!- Se sonrieron

-Toma el mío.- El castaño con manos temblorosas toma el helado ofrecido.. -¿Vamos a comprar algodones de azúcar, SakuChin?

-¡Si! Lo siento..-

...

 _Se ven muy felices juntos_ Con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y, con mi mirada en la cafetería al otro lado de la calle..

 _Deje ir mi oportunidad .._

Hey, Bro ..!- Su presencia me sorprende.. Su brazo izquierdo abraza mi cuello..

-¿No estabas con Tetsuya?- Alzó mi ceja izquierda.

Le siento temblar al pronunciar el nombre del pequeño peliazul.. -¡No lo invoques!-

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara de mi hermano..

-¿Esos no son Murasakibara y, Sakurai? - Me señala la cafetería de enfrente .. su expresión facial es de duda y desconcierto

-Si..- Me dispongo a cruzar la calle .. -Vamos..- Nuestros pasos no tardan en llegar a la entrada de la cafetería. Taiga en ningún momento me soltó

 _Atsushi es feliz... Y, es a causa de él.. Es lo único que importa.._

 _..._

**Hola!**

 **Lamento los errores ortográficos y mi redacción...**

 **Es muy corto... Pero quice escribir algo referente a esta pareja.. 😆**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí... ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
